Rescue in Progress
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Ralph walks by an incident in Game Central Station that he can't ignore.


_Writer's note: I'm not one for shipping Ralph with anyone, but I kinda like this pairing of him and Pauline from Donkey Kong. It's really all just for the fun of writing and not any kind of serious shipping ;D_

* * *

Ralph strolled back to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ in the nearly empty Game Central Station. He'd stayed out late at Tapper's with his fellow bad anon buddies celebrating their semi-annual night out to forget their problems and have a good time.

He'd just walked passed the Donkey Kong outlet, two voices echoing from the inside, when one of them yelled something to cause alarm. Ralph paused. "Put me down!" a feminine voice demanded, and that was all he needed to hightail it back to the outlet entrance.

The scene Ralph entered was something he'd never seen before. One of the street fighter guys named Ken was holding a woman by the waist, her arms pinned to her sides. His other arm was clamped around her dangling legs. The woman Ralph knew as Pauline was struggling unsuccessfully to escape this jerk's unwanted affection.

"Come on, babe. You gave out for Mario, why not me?" the bandana-wearing punk argued. "Give me just a little something to remember you by."

This was no way to treat someone, especially if they'd told you to back off! Anger began to boil up as Ralph clenched his fists. "Hey!" he shouted, catching the man's attention, "the lady said put her down!"

He could tell Ken was contemplating a fight with the wrecker. He'd probably get in trouble for brawling in GCS, but Ralph would face the consequences if it meant helping someone.

Ken didn't budge from his hold on Pauline as he said, "I'm not leaving without something." He dropped her legs to press her head closer for an unapproved kiss to Pauline's cheek, particularly close to her mouth. He set her down none-too-gently before walked away, glaring at Ralph as he exited. It took all Ralph's strength to not punch Ken into next Tuesday.

"You okay, Pauline?"

"Yes," the brunette answered absently as she scrubbed her cheek, desperate to get rid of the feel of that creep's lips. She heaved a sigh, giving up on the task. "I don't know. I thought maybe I could move on with my life after what Mario did, but it seems damning incidents don't easily leave people's minds."

Ralph had heard, like probably everyone in the arcade, about the incident with Mario. The plumber and his long-time lady, Princess Peach, had separated, and not long after, he'd set his sights on Pauline. Rumors had circulated that Pauline was the reason for the break-up, but that wasn't the truth. Mario had only been using her to make Peach jealous. When the two reconciled, Mario let Pauline go like a steaming hot pipe, leaving her with a broken heart and tarnished reputation.

"I know it's not exactly the same," Ralph tried to offer, giving comfort wasn't his forte, "but I understand about the whole damning thing with being a bad guy and all that."

Pauline gave him a small smile. "You're not bad, Ralph. You're just programmed that way."

Ralph chuckle softly, running blocky fingers through his unruly hair. "Thanks."

Pauline lowered her head and hugged herself. "I wish I could move on with my life, but sometimes that doesn't seem possible."

Ralph didn't know what to do or say. He gently touched her arm. "I've been there. Trust me, it'll get better one day."

"Thank _you_ for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Ralph smiled then thumbed behind him. "If that guy ever gives you trouble again, let me know and I'll get Zangief to have a talk with him."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but thanks for the offer." Pauline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "I better get to my game." Her heels clicked as she walked away, her dress swaying with every step.

"Hey Pauline," Ralph called. She turned slightly, curiosity in her brown eyes. "I hope you find the one you're looking for."

Her shining eyes held a secret. "I know he's out there."


End file.
